


Queen of Diamonds

by LovingGwendolaj



Category: Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Actor RPF - Freeform, Based on Reality, Braime - Freeform, F/M, Flirting, Friendship, Gwennik, Teasing, gwendolaj - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingGwendolaj/pseuds/LovingGwendolaj
Summary: When Nikolaj makes an Instastory of a deck of Game of Thrones cards that doesn’t include Brienne - of course Gwen has something to say about that. With a little help from Safina and Filippa - this is how the conversation went.
Relationships: Gwendoline Christie/Nikolaj Coster-Waldau
Comments: 22
Kudos: 67





	Queen of Diamonds

**Author's Note:**

> Well I was going to write a diff chapter today but then Nik had to go and be adorable on Instagram and I had to write this instead. I was going to add it to the phone call fic but it was so adorable I thought it deserved it’s own title and description. Hope you all enjoy 😘😘😘

Nikolaj started laughing when his phone rang. He knew who it would be before he even looked at the screen. When he took a peek and confirmed he held it up to show his daughters. “See, I told you. She’s so predictable.” They all had a laugh and he finally answered. “Your highness?” 

“Where’s my fucking card you little bitch?” was her reply. 

“Whatever do you mean?” he drawled dramatically. 

“You know exactly what I mean Lannister, I saw the whole family except the only one who matters - Ser Brienne - Lord Commander and ruler of Jaime’s heart for eternity.” She somehow spoke all of that in rapid succession without taking a breath. 

“Oh wow, you’re right. I must have misplaced your card,” he snorted. “Or there isn’t one because this deck was made before the series was graced with the presence of its star leading lady. It’s a shame - truly.” 

“Who makes a Game of Thrones deck of cards that includes Littlefinger and not Brienne,” she sighed dramatically. “Season 1 or not - they might as well have just halted production until the deck could be drastically improved.” 

“You know, you’re exactly right. It’s a shame Melisandre isn’t part of this collection,” he teased. 

“Fuck the Red Woman,” Gwen snapped. He adored how fired up he could get her and how she played along so enthusiastically. 

“Many men would have liked to,” he chuckled. 

Gwen laughed at that. “Many women too,” she added. 

“Listen, just for you I’m going to make a limited edition deck. Here, let me put you on speaker while I work.” He set the phone down on the table and put her on speaker phone. “Say hi to the girls,” he said. 

“Hello Safina. Hello Filippa,” Gwen said cheerfully. She already know from their previous texting that it was just him and his daughters for the evening. 

“Safi, can you grab me that other deck of cards and a red and black Sharpie please?” Nik requested. 

“The one the dogs chewed?” Safina asked, smiling at him. 

“Shhhh,” Nik hissed. 

“What the fuck?” Gwen interjected. It was also well known that the Coster-Waldau family had potty mouths so it wasn’t an issue to swear in front of the girls. 

“Listen here,” Nik said. “Brienne of Tarth would not want some shiny, brand new card. This card is a little chewed, a little worn - but it’s been through battle and it has character.” 

Safina and Filippa were highly amused and Gwen was actually on board. “You make a good case. Okay, back to work. Let’s improve this deck.” 

Safina handed him the cards and he went searching though until he found a red queen. The Queen of Diamonds would do. He colored the queen’s dress black. “What the hell is that?” Safina asked. 

“Oh God, what’s he doing? Help him. I’ve seen his work before,” Gwen said, sounding very nervous. 

“It’s her armor, relax,” Nik shushed them. 

“What are you doing to her head?” Filippa asked. 

“That’s her short hair,” he replied, giving his older daughter a glare. 

“But her hair is blonde,” Filippa shot back. 

“Would you like to do this?” Nik grumbled playfully. There was no way he was letting anyone finish the masterpiece he was making though. 

“Yes, please,” Gwen said loudly. “Let her do it. Give her the card.” 

Filippa laughed and rolled her eyes at Nik’s scribbles. “Don’t worry girl, I’ve got you,” Filippa said. “Let him do his thing because he’s got that determined look already, but I’ll fix you up a better version and share it tomorrow.” 

“So what was her name again?” Nik asked, starting to write at the top of the card. “Bri - uh, Brin - no, Brian? Brian of Tarth right?” 

“Yes, Brian of Tarth and Jaime Lannisturd,” Gwen said sarcastically. 

Nik chuckled as he wrote ‘Brian of Tarth’ at the top and then ‘Brienne’ on both sides. “There - this is truly a one of a kind, work of art,” he said, putting the lid back on the marker. 

“It’s something alright,” Safina giggled. 

“Show me, show me,” Gwen said eagerly. 

“I can’t until we hang up,” Nik replied. 

“Oh my God, dad, seriously. Give me your phone,” Filippa demanded. “You can still use it while you’re talking on it.” He watched her open the camera, take a photo and then open his messages and text it to Gwen. He had a moment of panic wondering if there was anything in those messages he didn’t want his teenage daughter seeing. But the last few texts were about the cards, so he concluded it would be fine. “It’s sent Gwen,” she said, handing his phone back. 

“He really is pathetic sometimes,” Gwen said. 

“Such a dork,” Safina echoed. 

“Yup,” Filippa agreed. 

“You know, I came here for a good time and I’m honestly feeling so attacked right now,” Nik replied in a valley girl kind of voice, mimicking some old thing that was going around a few years ago. He was trying to remind them he wasn’t a complete doofus, but the only effect it had was reassuring all of them that he truly was a dork. 

“Case in point,” Gwen cackled. The girls agreed. “Oh the photo arrived. Let’s take a look - oh God,” she gasped. “Well it’s the effort that counts,” she added, laughing again. “Seriously though, thank you,” she continued, actually sounding genuine. “I needed a good laugh today and you were all great sports.” 

“I will fix this - I promise,” Filippa piped up. “I’m going out tonight, but I’ll work on something soon and put it on my instastory.” 

“You’re a legend,” Gwen said affectionately. “Don’t forget to tag me when you post it.” Nik loved it when his girls had the chance to interact with Gwen. It didn’t happen very often, but when it did it was really special. He knew the more time they spent with her, the more they would grow to adore her - just like he did. Gwen was such a beautiful soul. She was smart, funny, kind and so witty. He was truly thankful that she came into his life and was honestly missing her a lot lately. 

“Okay, we’re heading out now,” Safina announced. “Bye Gwen.” 

“Bye,” Filippa echoed. Gwen replied telling them to have a fun evening and then Nik picked up the phone and took her off speaker. 

“It’s really good to hear your voice,” he said, feeling a bit sappy. 

“I really want to tease you more, but I’ll give you this one,” Gwen sighed. “I - Oh God, I can’t believe I’m going to say this - I miss you.” 

“Say it again,” he requested. It was half teasing and half serious. He didn’t often get to see this side of her and he had to take advantage while he could. 

“I - miss - you,” she repeated the words one at a time. 

“Aww, Gwenny, I miss you too,” he said happily. 

“Aww Nikky if you ever call me Gwenny again I’ll cut your balls off,” she said in the same sing song tone he’d used. 

“Okay, fine, I do like my balls and would prefer to keep them my dearest Gwendoline.” He was smiling so much his face was starting to hurt. But that’s how it always was with her. She was a beacon of light whenever she was around - even if it was just on the phone. They had lunch a couple weeks earlier while he was in London and it had only made him miss her more. “But I do miss you, that part is true.” 

“What are you going to do about it?” she challenged him. 

Nik laughed. “Well we have LA coming up, so I plan on completely monopolizing every second of your time, following you around like a puppy dog and giving the fans some new photos to add to their ‘Nik staring at Gwen during award shows’ collection.” 

“That sounds pretty much perfect to me,” she replied. “I guess I should let you go. But you - me - LA - I can’t wait.” 

“Same,” he said truthfully. “Bye Gwen.” 

“Goodbye,” she whispered. 

Award season in Los Angeles with many of his favorite people was going to be a blast and Nik truly couldn’t wait to spend more than just a few minutes with Gwen especially, but also Lena, Peter and maybe Pilou and Carice too. 

After talking to Gwen he had a smile on his face for the rest of the night. The fun continued the next day when Filippa showed him the edit she made of a Queen of Spades card with Brienne on it. It was perfect and he knew Gwen would love it. Filippa posted it on her story and tagged him and Gwen. Nik posted a quick video of the card he made and then reposted Filippa’s story. He was getting so much better at the Instagram thing. 

Gwen sent Filippa a private message thanking her profusely and Nik felt that warmth in his heart seeing how pleased Filippa was about the whole thing. It was so sweet. Gwen also sent him a text. It was nothing but a string of emojis, but it meant more than just that. It was several hearts and clapping hands and more hearts and explosions. There was a running joke between them about how she replied to others with a hundred emojis but he was lucky to get one. Today he got more emojis than ever before and it meant she was truly thankful. He replied with two words followed by his signature emoticon and initial - _LA. Soon :-) N_


End file.
